


The Man Behind the Big Screen

by FireandSmoke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Season 3 Finale, hinted relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireandSmoke/pseuds/FireandSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two scenarios for Jim Moriarty's return to London, Sebastian knows which one he would prefer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Behind the Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get this out for a while but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to. It's been a while since I've written these two and it's been a while since I've wrote in general, so I apologise for how rusty I am.

_A screech of static rang out across the busy streets of London, as a feed intercepted its way onto every screen it could. The message had to played out the masses, to the world and more importantly of all, Sherlock Holmes. The glitching image of a dead man rang out, the voice digitally altered said, "did you miss me?" It didn't matter how low budget the image looked, the message was clear. The man could be back._

Moriarty's reveal was always going to go two ways, which way was yet to be seen.

The first started with Sebastian Moran at home in his flat, folders and video footage lay carefully around him. His vision was obstructed by a series of screens, each providing him with a clear sight for any movement Holmes and his friends made. The ex assassin had been tracking the movements of Sherlock Holmes carefully, waiting patiently for the right moment to reveal the plan the remaining team had been working on for the past two years. Today was finally going to be the day when they brought back the dead.

After what had been dubbed as 'The Fall' from the media and social medias alike it felt almost as certain as the Moriarty empire would fall around the survivors' feet.  However it wasn't for a promise made to a dead man, the empire would have merely been dusted, lying pathetically in the London it used to own. Sebastian had been carefully handed the documents, codes and weapons he would need to keep the empire running for as long as three years. He hired a team of professionals who could easily manipulate with public streaming, while changing the voice to fit. The right tone took time, but finally they found one that could work convincingly enough for them to continue business just enough to make a dramatic reveal work effectively. 

The idea of the reveal was that it arrived on the anniversary of The Fall, to catch Sherlock when he was distracted. It wasn't an easy task to complete, but after careful watching over the shift of dynamics within 221B with the introduction of Mary it made it easier. While it was clear that Sherlock was comfortable and accepting of the new presence, it was clear he was craving a new challenge and Sherlock's undivided attention was all Moriarty ever craved. With eyes on the soon to be leaving plane, the recording was played out across the world grabbing the attention it deserved instantly.

The recording couldn't look too professional, allowing for the jumping image and the clearly altered voice. The purpose was to serve as a fan made project, but serious enough to grab the attention of Lestrade. A threat by all accounts was a threat and placing the idea that Moriarty had a dedicated following was enough to place anyone on edge. 

The world would see the rise of the most powerful criminal to walk its earth and Sebastian was placed in the centre of it.

The second way the reveal could go would be completely without Sebastian's knowledge. He just like every other regular person out there would find out through the public broadcasting.

To say Sebastian's life came to sudden halt would be an understatement, it was more like everything he had worked at for over a decade was ripped from and burnt in flames in view of the death of a brilliant mind. He was left with nothing, nothing apart from a single tie with a head of fox pinned to it. It became almost mocking while the blonde tried to scrape back any resemblance of a life he could. The tie he kept as a keepsake.

The day of the reveal was like any other day for Moran, it was during a routine run over a previously chalked out path while he remembered that normality was incredible dull. Living life as an average man was getting enough to drive him over the edge.

Thankfully that all changed when he noticed people stopping the street and pulling out their phones. At first he didn't think anything of it until a series of shocked gasps, followed by the hushed "no's" and "he's back" which instantly sparked his interest. He wasn't even aware that his hands where shaking until the phone fell to the floor at the sight of the dead man's face.

It was if feelings of life and hope came flooding back to him, that things were about to change and rush of pulling a trigger all came back at once. Sebastian figured that somewhere inside he should have been anger, annoyed or bitter that he wasn't told about his boss' return but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew first hand that in the empire no one knew every detail of each plan, it was too much of a security risk. The relief that he wasn't really dead was too strong for him to think otherwise.

An almost feral grin spread across his face and his legs started to pick up the pace automatically made his way back to his apartment, phone abandoned on the floor. The man who had plagued his dreams was back and he could almost here the phone reserved for him ring.

As Sebastian woke up that morning, he knew which version he preferred. All that remains is whether that version turned out to be true.


End file.
